


【VD】温水煮但丁

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 加入适量的顽固与偏执，克制少许，占欲八分，再倒入融热的爱涂抹均匀即可享用传奇恶魔猎人
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 41





	【VD】温水煮但丁

“我们吃烤火鸡吧。”

突如起来的提议伴随着壁炉里燃烧得噼啪作响的干柴，他看见维吉尔缓缓移开手中的报纸，眉间的紧皱从来没有化开过似的。

“你再说一遍？。”

但丁脸上露出不可思议的纳闷，“我们吃烤火鸡……吧？”

“难得你对披萨以外的食物产生了主动的兴趣，我很高兴，但是为什么。”他干脆放下了报纸，从储存了温暖的沙发上挪动了一点位置。

红墓市进入了冬季，整座城市都被皑皑白雪覆盖在顶，风雪交加的日子没人愿意踏出房门半步，包括传奇猎人，往冬之前在几笔报酬可观的大委托和魔树事件之后市长亲自给予的一笔感谢金，他们有足够可以冬歇的资本了。

事务所里本来没有壁炉的，只有可怜兮兮的暖气片被遗弃在某个角落，这实在太令人寒酸了，维吉尔不知道但丁是怎么度过这么多个岁月的冬季，邋遢的布局都被他一扫而空，强制要求在侧面打通了一条烟囱口，换来了可以在大风雪日子里裹着毯子烤火取暖的机会。

“让我们来猜猜，这周星期四是什么日子？”但丁从毯子里竖起手指。

“感恩节，我想不到你还会过这种日子。”

“不能这么说吧，小时候妈妈就给我们过过不是吗？那个时候做的火鸡味道真的是我尝过最美味的鸡肉。”但丁脸上都是对食物的念想，仿佛能从空气中嗅到馅料的香气，“嘿，你的脚可真冷。”

但丁蹭到了他发凉的脚背，又大又厚的珊瑚绒毯子盖在两个人身上，他们像小时候那样共享着同一张毛毯，即和谐又不和谐，但丁会像现在这样蜷缩着裹紧毯子，把盖在维吉尔身上的部分又挪走了些。他听到哥哥无谓地发出了一声鼻哼，凝视的目光露出了一点狡猾的光，他掀起毯子从里面直接钻过去，从盖有体温的毯子钻到另一头，毛绒绒的脑袋出现在维吉尔的胸膛之上。

“Foolish Dante，你还觉得自己是小时候吗？”维吉尔被几乎与他同样体型的大家伙压在身上，没有动弹的意思，只是腾出手把他的脑袋从毛毯里解放出来，胡乱的毛发给理个整齐。

“这样更能节省空间取暖，不是吗？”但丁得意洋洋地笑着，蹬上了逐渐温暖的脚板，脚趾抵住脚趾，他的兄长就像是一个大型抱枕，不仅很温暖手感也挺不错，任他圈在臂膀之下侧脸贴在厚实的胸脯上，维吉尔手指梳开他凌乱的额发好似在给一只猫做按摩梳毛，于是但丁配合地发出惬意的呼噜声。

烧得通红的柴火碰裂出了一点火星，像小型的彗星陨落，绵绵不断的火焰烘出了更多的暖气，用橘色照亮了客厅的一边，但丁布上了岁月痕迹的脸庞被照得柔和，嘴角微微翘起了舒适的弧度。

“我们可以尝试自己弄一顿，你最近的手艺已经相当了得了。”这是来自最忠实的试吃员但丁的评价，鉴于他在厨房用地的手段委婉一点地形容是粗犷，维吉尔基本是杜绝他进入厨房，顺便克制他半夜偷开冰箱去偷食。

“可以叫上尼禄和姬莉叶，又是一个家庭相聚的好理由，你可以想象一下尼禄被你的厨艺折服得不得不给出夸赞评价的样子，那肯定很有意思。”

维吉尔拒绝想象了，但丁总是喜欢变着法子折腾尼禄，尽管这是一个好想法。总而言之他还是答应了这个要求，看在最近他的弟弟逐渐变得安分的份上，当然他主动忽略了天冷了的原因。

维吉尔不允许但丁产生不劳而获的想法，捏开了他在自己手背上滑蹭的手指，无视了所有的暗示，他说这不可以相提并论。于是但丁被他用一条深蓝色的条纹围巾裹住了撅起的嘴脸和蓬松的头发，不情不愿地在放晴的日子被带去了超市。

布绒手套很是暖和，可但丁还是没有戴上，因为这样会失去一个把手放进维吉尔口袋的理由。

火鸡制作的材料比他想象中得还复杂，但他只管照着列出来的菜单拿取材料，他无条件地相信维吉尔能用一个走进厨房到走出厨房的魔法变出一桌子让他只会说好吃的料理，他有知足的自觉，偶尔任性一点点也可以。在装作无事发生的样子把几个草莓圣代埋进食材堆里模样已经变得异常熟练。

他看着维吉尔把煮软的栗子和鸡肝与红葱头倒进高汤里搅拌，撒入了些许百里香，他被混在白气里飘出的香味弄得有些饥肠辘辘。他注视着维吉尔专心致志的背影，厚实粗壮的后背在料理时显得异常性感。

维吉尔可以用使用阎魔刀那细致流畅的手法同样运用在任何的事物上，粗细匀称的手指按压着嫩肉涂抹着细微颗粒的胡椒盐，把挖空的火鸡腹中塞入香料束，再一点一点地将馅料填满整只腹腔的空余，整个过程都显得十分有耐心。

当半熟的火鸡被重新包裹铝箔纸置入烤箱中，滞留在空气中的隐隐烤香嗅得但丁食指大动。

他用下巴枕着维吉尔的肩，伸手越过手肘空隙让食指在器皿里裹上了一层酱汁，吮吸入口，“嗯……我觉得味道还可以再浓些？”

他的厨房用地悄然无声地闯进了偷食的家伙，维吉尔放下了搅拌的勺器，转身捏过有些毛绒的下巴，但丁有如牵引了绳线张开嘴衔接了他的唇，任舌头扫荡地卷过他的口腔内壁，轻点了舌尖品尝到了稀释的酱汁味。

“我觉得足够了，你对味蕾的控制度在逐渐变低。”

“是对美味的挑剔在逐渐变高，你在声张要用垃圾食品以外的东西填饱我的时候就该做好觉悟。”为了让但丁脱离邋遢乏味的生活品质，维吉尔极度自信地要用高质量的饮食来摆脱披萨与草莓圣代的蛊惑，还有高质量的精液。虽然效果不是很显著，反而让他对兼得的想法变得愈发强烈。

那个自作主张的家伙又悄声地滑下了身，挤在双腿和橱柜前。但丁闭着双眼都能熟练地解开腰上的皮带，金属的卡扣发出了碰撞的声音，和器皿搅拌碰撞的声音，维吉尔无动于衷。

当柔软的唇瓣接触着暴露在空气中的柱身，但丁总是喜欢小动作，舔吻的唾液布遍皮肤，再将饱含热度的口腔裹住前端，用品尝圣代的专注享受阴茎在他口中逐渐变硬的过程，这和维吉尔雷打不动的面色表里不一，他永远能在但丁的挑弄下不由分说地硬起来。

但丁努力地将阴茎深进狭窄的喉道边，发出艰难的声响让震动通过紧密接触传达，他用痛苦的窒息感榨取维吉尔的射精欲望，让铃口射出的液体冲撞在口腔内壁，他屡试不爽，同时忍耐着呛住的咳意吞下了所有的腥浓。噢，他应该也对高质量的精液做一番品鉴。

他被维吉尔拎着衣领从夹缝提起来，扔到了铺开了的坐台上，瓶瓶罐罐被蹭得微微作响。他沾起丢到一旁的搅拌盆，像剽窃奶油一样刮进嘴里，“底料还没搅拌均匀，你的认真严谨去哪里了。”

“被你吃掉了。”维吉尔含住那张嘲讽不停的嘴，嘴里的咸腥被调料的辛香掩盖，他尝到了一点还未融入的蜂蜜味。

抵在背后的玻璃窗覆盖了一层厚厚的结霜，外面什么也看不清，隐隐有着小雪结晶飘渺在半空，体温有些融化了冰凉的窗面，但丁打了个抖，伸手环住了维吉尔索取温暖。

高汤的煮锅还在明火上翻滚着气泡，蒸腾的热气烘烤着整个作台，他迎合着翻搅在口中的舌头，温度从口舌间传来，从滑进衣料下的掌心传来，身旁触及到的蒸汽让毛孔不住张开。

但丁觉得自己也身在煮锅里，身体接触到了微凉，逐渐升温的水温让他放松了警惕，发出咕噜作响的是自己的脑袋，里面盛满了融化的糖浆，甜腻得让人想收紧脖子。他被名为维吉尔的陷阱困在其中，温柔的潮水淹没他的头顶，无形的手从内而外地抚慰他，他痛苦地喘息着却不愿选择逃离，这是除母亲的子宫外唯一安稳的去处，他应该将自己也融化与一整片燃烧的海洋融为一体，身外是令人疲疾的寒冷，体内是咆哮饥渴的炎热。

但丁咬死了自己的下唇，把没有泄出的激情化作蛮力在维吉尔背上留下一道道痕迹，它们很快就会失去自己的存在，可遗留下来的痛感还在被从意乱情迷的注视加深。

维吉尔快把他的膝盖压到头顶去了，用最敞开的姿势把他操得头皮发麻，但丁侧手摸索着架子，抓起细长的瓶身就往嘴里灌了一口，一股温和却带着咸腻的口感淌过他的舌尖，他皱起眉，确信这不是葡萄酒变质的味道。

“厨房里的葡萄酒呢？”他努力咽下去问道。

“昨晚做菜用完了，不要以为我不知道你时不时偷喝几口。”维吉尔平静地回答他，他对料理使用的刻量精准得就像幻影剑刺中但丁身体的准度。

“嗯……那这是什么？”他终于拿起了瓶身瞟了一眼，里面晶莹的黄色液体随着他的幅度在晃动，看上去像啤酒一样的颜色。但丁自然不懂。

“料酒，但不是拿来灌醉人用的。”他看到但丁脸上微妙的神情就知道这不是什么让人觉得好喝的味道，“它的作用只能拿来增香调味和去腥，用它来去去你的腥膻说不定是个好选择。”维吉尔无情地讽刺他，回答他的只有哼哼的哧笑。

“那么我也有机会变成一块美味的餐肉了？”

事实上他也许就是一块正在料理的肉，像火鸡的身躯一样被翻搅体内，三番五次地填充更多的东西，他因为剧烈幅度的运动产生的汗液就像流出的油脂，让发红的肌肤泛着可鉴的光。维吉尔嗅过他喘息呼出的气，带着潮湿的香气和混杂着细微的迷迭。浓稠的蜂蜜倒入煮沸的牛奶，漫漫的糖分子相撞又像纱布般轻盈地落下。

半魔灵敏的嗅觉甚至能闻到皮下加速流动的血液，令人垂涎的饥渴。

含住胸前软肉的唇已经让乳晕更加充红，他饶过了可怜的红肿，转头用牙钳住了上下滚动的喉结，抑制但丁起伏不定的呼吸，尖利的牙扯过表皮，磨咬着穿破组织渗出淡淡血迹，他吮吸着血腥味，这下他像个五分熟的牛肉，汁水淋漓，口感甚好。

但丁嘴里嘟囔着听不清的话语，他可能被十五度都不到的酒精麻痹了脑子，又或者是被身体里冷却不下的热度烧坏了思想，他胡乱地捧过维吉尔的脸，想把所有表达不出的话随着零距离接触的鼓动传达过去。

他又一次让维吉尔充满了自己，身体的每一处表皮都在发出颤栗，他用力咬破了维吉尔的嘴唇，蔓延的鲜血给他的双唇染上了艳丽的红。

但丁拨开了自己散乱打湿的头发，笑嘻嘻地看着被他咬破的伤口在逐渐愈合，舔净了嘴角的铁锈味，用环住的脚后跟蹭着他的下腰暗示尚未结束的激情。

下一刻他的不应期就随着烤箱结束工作的声响与定时闹钟的啼叫结束了，厨房里浓郁的温热被猛然驱散，所有温存的情欲都被缝隙灌入的冰凉激醒。

但丁抽开眼瞟了瞟狼藉的桌上半成品的食材和更多未完成的料理，彻底成熟的火鸡用熟烂的诱香叫喧着让它从烤箱出来。

“你觉得我们现在去叫个外卖还来得及吗？”扰乱工作的罪魁祸首在被丢出厨房之前提出了补救措施。

在维吉尔思考着如何不把但丁做成料理端上桌而拎着他的脖子丢去浴室。

距离尼禄在寒风中敲开事务所的门还有二十分钟。


End file.
